There are many different kinds of tablet stands used for decorating various kinds of tablets such as photographs, pictures, works of calligraphy, plates, painted plates, plate clocks, etc. on a base of installation such as a desk, cabinet, etc. and they all are of a 3-dimensional shape having a fastening section for fastening the lower end of the tablet and a back rest for supporting the back face of the tablet. Such tablet stands of 3-dimensional shape are constituted by assembling a plural number of members.
For that reason, they present a problem of high cost because they require formation of a plural number of different kinds of members and assembling work for assembling those members. Moreover, because of a difference of orientation in space between the fastening section and the back rest section, it is difficult to deform them into any compact shape like sheets even when they are out of use.